


In Trouble

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is in trouble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is in trouble.

**Title:** In Trouble  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #126: Whimper  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** No warnings. Draco is in trouble.

  
~

In Trouble

~

Draco gnawed his lip, trying to be silent, not easy as Potter buggered him through the mattress.

With other lovers, Draco maintained a cool demeanor, but Potter was different.

One minute Draco’d been dancing, the next he’d been pressed against a wall, an aroused Potter propositioning him. Having lusted after Potter for ages, Draco immediately agreed, and here they were.

A whimper threatened. Draco clenched the sheets. _God--_

Potter keened, coming hard. Relieved, Draco sighed his own release into the pillow.

“Brilliant,” Potter sighed, rolling off.

Draco relaxed.

Potter patted his bum. “Another go?”

Draco moaned. He was in trouble.

~


End file.
